Requiem of a Black Dragon
by Jauneforever
Summary: They went searching for a knight and found a Dragon instead. One-shot alternate path for Shadow of Aogiri Thanks to Demons Anarchy of Pride for allowing me to use a story of theirs for a base.


**Alright thanks to Demons Anarchy of Pride for letting me use his one-shot Requiem of a Demonic Centipede as the base for this one-shot of my own. Now this is an alternate way I considered Shadow of Aogiri going down so ignore chapter 6 of Shadow of Aogiri. This also allows me to test out a few future plot points I'm considering. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or RWBY. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Requiem of a Black Dragon.**

 **Ruby's POV**

Today is the day I die.

I didn't think it end so soon. I just wanted to find Jaune. When I woke up and found he had been a suspect for Torchwick's attack on me, sadly understandable given Torchwick stole Crocea Mors for the attack, and that NPR had attacked him since they found "his" journal detailing the attack I wanted to kill them. If Yang of all people could hold herself back his team should have been able to do so until solid proof was found. Jaune wouldn't have been able to touch me at his level. They thought they had simply trapped him in a cave but when they went to get him out later they found it was a Grimm's nest farther in. Only the lack of evidence of death gave me hope. And then Ozpin delivered a chance.

A device that could track a person using the residual aura they release into the air. Since all Beacon students' aura signature were recorded we could find him, sadly it was only useful if the person was a within a mile or so but then Weiss had an idea. She created a Glyph that in combination with the device should bring us within a few miles of Jaune. We ignored the fact that only worked if he was alive. My team and I planned on going alone until Professor Goodwitch, NPR, and Ozpin stopped us.

NPR was hoping to apologize and have him come back while Ozpin and Goodwitch weren't going to allow us to go alone so Goodwitch and Port were going to accompany us. And so we stepped into the Glyph and hoped for the best.

We ended up in arriving in some docks that none of us recognized, it was night and the moon was covered by clouds. We had wandered around for barely an hour when _they_ showed up.

Monsters in human flesh. They looked human in every way except for their eyes. Those were black with red irises. And the things that came out of them. Glowing purple, red, and a few blueish-greens they took the forms of wings, tails, tentacles, and crude weapons wrapped around their arms. I could see they emerged at different points in correlation with each form. They attacked on mass and we had no idea why they were attacking until the first one go close.

He took a bite out of Port's arm. Yang shot him in the chest and sent t him flying but he got back up a few seconds later. These things eat humans and no matter what we did they wouldn't stay down. Soon I ran out of bullets and Crescent Rose was ripped from my grasp before being smashed to pieces and one of these things was jumping at me.

"RUBY!" A hand with a makeshift sword wrapped around it is heading for my neck. I can't concentrate enough to use my semblance. I close my eyes and wait for death only to hear a gasp. I open my eyes to see a pulsing black tail piercing through my assailant. He's grasping at it only for it to retract with him with it to behind the crowd of Ghouls to where one is looking up at the sky. He's wearing a hoodie and jeans and he has his tail raised above him with the body. Blood is dripping of the body and into the new guy's mouth. I hold back vomit at the act of cannibalism. Everyone is frozen by the act, even the monsters that were attacking us. Eventually the guy with the hoodie shakes the corpse of his tail and looks at everyone. His hoodie covers his eyes and a mask made to look like a snarling mouth covers the lower part of his face with a zipper running through the middle of the mouth. He zips his mask shut and then speaks.

"So you're the little group that's been causing so much trouble. Aogiri is pissed at your operation, mostly how sloppy it is. How you never got caught was considered a miracle until we found out the truth. You've been selling out your fellow Ghouls to the Doves." Doves? It must be a nickname for something. One of our attackers laughs at the guy and flares his wings.

"And what are you going to do about it, one Bikaku against all of us." A cheer rises from the speakers group only to be silenced when laughter pours out of the lone guy.

"That's funny. Shut up and listen for a second." Everyone falls silent for a second and then the sound of screams reaches us. "That would be my fellow Aogiri members killing the rest of your group. For that matter is interrupting my time off, I had a date planned and everything. I hope you're ready to pay." The large group while shaken still stand strong.

"So your still just one man." In response the lone man bends slightly forward and a pair of black wings pop out of his back. At that the men that attacked us panic.

"It can't be!" "No way!" "They sent Dragon!" Dragon, they fear him. These monsters that were standing tall and full of bravado only seconds ago are terrified by the mere presence of this guy.

"So you finally recognized me. Yes, that's me. The Black Dragon, executive of Aogiri, SS class Ghoul, and as you should know my specialty is MASSACRES!" At that last word he charges the group, his tail slicing them to ribbons, black crystals launching from his wings to perforate others, a kick of his decapitates one.

"Come on, is that all you've got. Doves are more of a challenge. Come on make my blood flow." His wings wrap around his arms and form wicked claws. He then begins to rip them to pieces up close and personal. Soon all that's left is blood and body parts. He turns to face us and the others ready their weapons only for him to surprise us by retracting his tail and wings.

"You know I've seen a lot of things but I never thought I'd see you all again." Where have we met before? The guy pulls his hood down and his mask and reveal a face I hoped to find.

"Jaune?!" It's really Jaune, he looks older and his eyes are colder, one is the same as the people he just killed… he just killed. What happened to make the kind knight I knew to change. Goodwitch questions him.

"What did you mean you thought we'd never see each other again." Jaune stares at us in shock.

"You're joking right? Have none of you looked at the sky?" We all look up and see the clouds have cleared revealing the moon, a whole moon. No pieces are floating around it, it's a perfect sphere. Jaune spreads his hands out and gives us a bloodstained grin.

"Welcome to Earth, rather than Grimm it's Ghouls that haunt the night." Jaune puts his hands down and taps his chin. "I haven't seen any Faunus though. I don't think they exist here. Weird huh." This Jaune scares me, he just killed so many but acts like it's nothing, according to what he said earlier this isn't the first time he's done this.

"Okay start explaining Vomit Boy, you were human. How can you just change species and personality in a month and a half?" Jaune tilts his head to the side and his eyes run over us.

"I thought you looked a little young. It's been nearly a year and a half for me. As for why… hold that thought." Jaune pulls up his mask once more, his wings and tail appear again and push against the ground launching him into the air where he catches two people and lands back down. He has two girls in his arms. One with black hair and another with white. Both are badly injured and each are missing an arm.

"Kurona, Nashiro what happened?" The white-haired girl opens her eyes revealing her right eye is black with a red pupil while the black-haired girl opens her eyes soon after shows her left eye is black with a red pupil.

"Nii-san we're sorry. He had a partial Kakuja." Jaune shushes her and shakes his head.

"You too don't worry so much, just rest. Leave everything to your big brother, I'll handle this." Jaune makes to get up but the two girls grab him and stare up at him in fear and pain. They then speak in unison.

"Please don't leave us. We'll do better, we promise." A flash of anger goes through Jaune's eyes before it leaves and is replaced with concern. He pulls his mask down and leans down to kiss the two girls on their foreheads leaving a slight bloodstain on both but the two don't seem to mind. "I'll never abandon you two. Now listen to me and just rest." They nod and Jaune's ears perk up before a shipping container a few feet away explodes outward. From the box emerges a large figure. The figure has large arms, similar in shape to a Beringel's arms, that glow purple. His head is mostly covered by the same material the wings, tails, and other things seem to be made from.

"There they are. GIVE ME MY SNACK!" The Ghoul charges Jaune who hasn't even looked back at him. He brings one of his giant arms up to give Jaune a hammerblow but before it can hit Jaune it stops. Jaune merely lifted one hand and stopped it.

"So you're the leader of this little group, Gorilla if I remember correctly. You've managed to fuck things up quite a bit. First you're incredibly sloppy and led the CGC right to you." With every word Jaune says his tone grows darker and darker.

"Then you betrayed your fellow ghouls and set the Doves upon them. You also have stolen food from other Ghouls that are starving, but this last one was your biggest mistake. You hurt my little sisters." In an instant Jaune's tail flashes back and slams into Gorilla sending him flying back. He then gets up and walks towards the crash site but not before looking back at us and glaring with his black and red eye glowing. "Watch over my sisters, if they get hurt it's on your heads." He then turns back to Gorilla and keeps moving forward

"You're just some wanabe Devil-Ape, I've met him and he's much tougher then you without a Kakuja. Since you've gone and gotten that piss-poor excuse for a Kakuja allow me to show you a proper Kakuja." Jaune's wings and tail start wrapping around him, molding to his clothes. Soon it settles and reveals a set of black draconic armor with a single glowing red left eye. The helm looks like a terrifying dragon's mouth that soon opens revealing it to be an actual mouth. Red mist wafts out every time it opens.

" **This is more than someone like you deserves but you've pissed me off. A stupid simian shouldn't mess with a dragon. They tend to die."** The now armored Jaune rushes his opponent and slashes with clawed hands tearing straight through Gorilla's arms. He then bites down and tears part of the left arm off and swallows.

" **Nasty, you taste like something left on the road for days."** Jaune begins to systematically tear Gorilla apart, slowly devouring him alive. Tearing small chunks off to hinder movements while dealing more and more damage. Soon all that's left is a head that is crushed between Jaune's jaws. The armor glows bright red and then dissolves into particles of light revealing Jaune standing there.

"You guys should head back to Remnant, get Port checked for infection. No telling where that guy's mouth was." He walks over and picks the two girls up, they appear to have drifted off into unconsciousness. Weiss grabs his arm as he makes to leave.

"We don't have a way back. We thought you'd be on our planet for crying out loud. How did you even get here?" Jaune regards us for a second before his eyes land on NPR. Pure, unadulterated hatred rushes into his eyes before it restrains itself, it's still there but held back. He then seems to come to a decision.

"My semblance is shadow manipulation, I awoke right as those three tried to trap or kill me, I really don't care which. I fell into my shadow and apparently ended up in an alley out cold. A nutjob then found me and replaced a few organs turning me into a Ghoul, artificial one-eye to be exact. First of my kind, the twins here are the same as me. I can send you back but first we're taking care of these two." His shadow begins to surround us and wrap around everyone. He glares at NPR.

"Let me make this clear, this isn't a sign of forgiveness. I've had several revenge fantasies since I came here. My favorite was eating Nora alive in front of Ren while he couldn't help before skinning him alive and then using shadows to pull Pyrrha apart at a cellular level. I've done it before and based on the screams it was agonizing." Everyone has a tint of green at hearing that. The shadow then surrounds us and a cold surround me. It lasts for a few seconds before we come out in an apartment. It's a little cramp with all the people but it looks like it could hold three or four comfortably.

"Blake that closet next to you, reach inside and grab a roll of plastic and lay it on the couch." Blake does what Jaune asks and he lays the twins on the couch. He then heads over to the fridge while pulling his mask down and opens it. I peer inside and instantly regret it, body parts are the only thing inside it. He takes two arms from the fridge and then closes it before taking the limbs to the girls on the couch. He holds them under their noses and they open their eyes and scarf the limbs down like corn on the cob, Jaune moving the limbs to allow them access to flesh.

"What happened to you Jaune, how can you just kill humans so easily." Jaune opens his mouth to retort to Pyrrha's question when another voice answers.

"Because it's the only path open to Ghouls." We turn around to see a short girl with messy green hair wearing a large white t-shirt that goes down to her knees. Jaune nods at the girl's words and lays what's left of the limbs on the twins' laps as he goes over to the girl and captures her in a kiss. A very, very, very long kiss. I end up coughing when it seems like they've forgotten about us. Jaune looks somewhat embarrassed but the girl looks downright murderous.

"Ah right. This is Eto, my girlfriend. She's a natural one-eyed Ghoul, only one alive as far as we know." Goodwitch seems interested in that.

"And why are you so rare." The girl has a grin that is ice cold while Jaune wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Besides the fact it requires a male Ghoul and a female human for the baby to have a hope of surviving the mother also has to eat human flesh to provide proper nutrients for the fetus." I resist the urge to vomit, I choose to focus on the sacrifices her mother must have made. Jaune then starts talking.

"Ghouls can only eat humans or other Ghouls, we can only drink water or coffee. That's why killing is the only option available to us. Our very existence is a crime to humans. So, I'll fight, I'll kill, and I'll slaughter if that's what's necessary. Aogiri is going to fight with all we have to protect our own, all that oppose us will fall." Blake looks saddened by this and speaks up.

"That's exactly what people in the White Fang said, violence accomplishes nothing." Jaune laughs at that, a cold, cruel, laugh that doesn't belong on him.

"I once made that same comparison Blake. But the fact is the Fang had an option, they weren't killed for merely living, for doing what's necessary to survive. So no, our circumstances are not the same. I did enjoy seeing you again RWBY but don't come back. We're on opposite sides now. You fight to protect humanity and I devour it." Eto walks up to me and smiles at me, there's actual warmth in this one.

"It was a pleasure to meet the girl Jaune talked about." She then slams a fist into her palm before running off before coming back with a book set that she hands to Blake. "Your world may speak the same language as this part of Earth but you use a different written language so I printed these, a set of my books in your language. They were meant for you if we ever went back, he told me about a cat that loved to read." Jaune also nods and runs off to get some stuff. He comes back with a few things. He comes back with a box and pull a few things out.

"For Yang some Japanese hair care products. For Weiss we have a few book on business strategies, I thought this would help you with your company later on, ideas literally out of your world. And for Ruby..." Jaune pulls out a briefcase, I hide my disappointment until he flicks a switch on the handle. The case opens and it unfolds into a scythe.

"This is a Quinque, a weapon made from a ghoul's Kagune. I took this off some insane little boy that tried to hurry my Eto. I knew the Ghoul it was made from and he was an absolute psychopath. I hope he can do something good for once and protect you. It's no Crescent Rose and I'm sure you'll build an even better weapon but until then I hope you'll use this one. He presses part of the scythe and it folds back into its briefcase mode. He then hands it too me and I hug him.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Jaune wraps his arms around me holds me against him for a second before pushing me back slightly.

"I'm still holding you to our promise Ruby, you had better become the best hunter ever." I nod and hold back tears as the shadows engulf us once more and soon we find ourselves in Beacon's courtyard. The sun is starting to rise in the sky. I clutch my new weapon to my chest tightly.

Jaune's changed, he's colder and darker. But his interactions with those girls proved he still has some of his old self in him. I hope he keeps more of it with him. No matter what he gets into I hope he stays safe. Our paths have diverged but we'll always be friends.

 **Thoughts? Opinions?**


End file.
